Amy Rose: Shopping Avenger/Underwater Mission
Amy Rose and Cream approached the Club Banana and were ready to check the place out to find what they needed to gear up. "Let the shopping begin." Amy said to Cream, who smiled back in confident agreement. It was coming from Amy's communication device. "Hang on." She pulled it out and looked at it. Sonic was onscreen behind his computer. "What's up, Sonic?" "It's Eggman again, Amy!" Sonic told her. He found that Dr. Eggman was up to no good again. "The talking tuna roll made a full confession!" Amy gasped. "You mean...?" She asked Sonic to confirm. "Uh-huh. Mutant Sushi." Sonic confirmed the situation. "Eggman's creating an entire army of them in his undersea raw fish factory." "I've got to stop him." said Amy with determination. "Better gear up first." Sonic replied. "Here's what you need..." He pressed a button on the keyboard and the screen switched to what looked like the lines of a diver's suit, an oxygen tank with a mask for water breathing, and stick of lipstick. "Hurry, you've got only 90 seconds! Good luck with the shopping!" Amy quickly grabbed a bag that would be used for carrying the gear she would need for the mission and started to run through the aisles and shelves while Cream followed her closely. She jumped over a shelf that held a fish bowl, doing a somersault in the process, and quickly grabbed what looked like the lipstick. "You can do it, Amy!" As Cream marked the box next to the lipstick drawing with a check, Amy hopped onto another shelf and picked up the oxygen tank and mask. "Go, Amy, go!" Cream cheered her friend on as she descended and landed with her feet on the floor. Cream marked a check in the box near the tank and mask drawing. Amy ran up to the black and blue diver's suit nearby and grabbed it. "Yes!" Cream said, and they looked at everything and marked a check in the box next to the diver's suit drawing. "Hooray!" Cream cheered. "Next stop, the bottom of the ocean!" They paid for the gear they got for Amy, and thankfully, Cream had her own that was pretty much like Amy's. They geared up and set off for the ocean's basin. There, Eggman and Fiona stood there, watching all the members of the Undersea Mutant Sushi battalion lined up on a conveyor belt. One by one, the sushi was being made mutant by having soy sauce squirted onto their heads, one sushi after another. Eggman and Fiona's smiles suddenly faded as they turned around to see Amy standing there, in the diver's suit, oxygen tank, water breathing mask, a diver's watch on her left wrist, and a pair of swim flippers on her feet, and the lipstick in clutched in her fist, smirking. "Oh, no! Not Amy Rose!" cried Fiona. "Okay, you two, drop the soy sauce and step away from the sushi." said Amy righteously, smiling. NOOOOOOOO!!! shouted Eggman and Fiona in anguish. Their voices echoed over the newspaper that had come out about Amy flinging out the mutant sushi, destroying them all, foiling Eggman and Fiona once and for all. THE MOBIUS MERCURY NEWS -Extra!- Serving the Greater Mobian Area- -Volume 1- TEAM ROSE THROWS OUT BAD SUSHI! Undersea Mutant Army Defeated in 49 Seconds Category:Shopping Avenger Missions